There are many methods of birth control available to women. However, few of those methods are permanent and those that are permanent require surgical incisions. However, one currently available permanent method of birth control involves the transcervical implantation (i.e., without incision) of a micro-insert device in the fallopian tube to prevent ovum from entering the uterus and to prevent sperm from traveling into the fallopian tube. As no incisions are required, these devices may be implanted without general anesthesia. Once implanted, scar tissue begins to form over coils of the device permanently blocking the fallopian tubes. Micro-insert devices currently on the market comprise a Nitinol outer coil and a stainless steel inner coil with PET fibers wound therearound.